Turnabout Lycanthrope
by THE real assistant
Summary: A new danger is lurking around the streets of Los Angeles. Nobody in the police department knows what it is, but could a few people in the Wright Anything Agency actually can relate to it? (I suck at this summary. Rated T cause I'm paraniod! My friend made the cover, so I don't own it. I know it doesn't look like Apollo, there's a good reason for that.)
1. Chapter 1: A Document

**_(A:N:Greetings true belivers! For those of you who have started reading one of my stories. I am the writer, Real! Alex:(groans) Me:(Points at him) That's Alex my co host. I have decided to write this because I thought it would be fun to write a werewolf Ace Attorney story. Which I have seen no one has done. Alex:She has writers block on her other ones! Me:No I don't! Just one! (Clears throat) Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex:THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney! Me:I dedicate this to Natekleh, who has been reviewing since my first story. Also to chloemcg for the support you have given me. Also, I do not know whether they have a fanfiction or not, to Gin93 for giving me the idea of his story! To start off, lets learn a little history. Alex:(Groans))_**

_These next texts are from a journal recovered from the late Zak Graymare's home. We can conclude from these pages he was not exactly sane. Also, that he knew he would die one day before his full age. For future reference, we have posted a cleaner copy in office 7B, as the original was covered in blood and a foul smelling substance._

How can I write this without them finding out? How can I warn the step son I never met without even knowing what he looks like? I don't even know if he or my daughter might not get transformed like their mother. I still have nightmares, I remember waking up from a dream about my daughter with the curse. Having to come to her room with a gun each time to make sure whether it was true or not. I know that death is near, some people say that it is called death is coming to claim them for help. But I think he is coming to keep fate the same. As I have tried to find my step son, I even got his name. Still, I can't shake the feeling of death on my shoulder. Waiting for that one mistake to be made. I plan today though to go to a club to meet an old 'friend' of mine. Going under the name of Shadi Smith as to not arouse suspicion. After all, who believes in zombies? I plan on going to see the man who adopted my daughter. Planning on hoping her possible curse didn't flare up yet. The reason is that it could possibly only affect the boy and not her. If it did, how can I explain it to Wright..?

_The rest of the document was either too stained or too hard to read due to bad penmanship. According to the case, the father wanted his child back, and obviously was concerned for her and an unknown step child. Then, we started to discuss the 'curse' the man said. We established it was just nonsense weeks ago. Now though, new evidence has been brought to light about the case as to what this 'curse' may be. We still are trying to find the children, as they may be adopted and under a different name. No such luck though on finding either of them. I hope we can wrap up this case soon though, as I feel everbodys life depends on it..._

**Document submitted by Detective Bobby Fulbright**

_**(A:N:There we go! After thinking for a full on hour how to start off, I have completed chapter one! Can someone please tell me whether I spelled Zak's last name right or not? Cause it was pretty hard to do off my phone... Well, R&R!)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Turnabout Tamer Part 1

_**(A:N:Greetings true believers! I'm back and ready to rock! Alex:Can you speak German? Me: Yes, I... Don't make that pun. Answer the reviews. Alex:Why? Me:(Holds up Snackoo) Alex:... Alright...**_

_**Natekleh: Thanks! She will of course. I am actaully surprised she made this after already writing 4 other stories... No sympathy though, she's fine.**_

_**chloemcg: Thanks for always showing your support for Real as she supports you greatly. We both hope you can get well soon. The idea of Thalassa being a werewolf came from a friend. She told her about the story and what game, her friend said that 'So is she a werewolf?' Bang! Inspiration! Thanks for the tip of his name, as she didn't even know how to spell his first name until she googled it...**_

_**ryu238: That will be revealed later on whether she is werewolf or not. I hope though you can enjoy this either way.**_

_**Me:Why you make me sound like a clutz?! Alex: Do you really want me to answer that? Me:Na, we will start this off with a trail, after all, what's an Ace Attorney game without that first 'what am I doing' trail? Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex:THE real assistant doesn't own Phoenix Wright. If she did, she would've owned Capcom, and made UM vs C 4.)**_

District Courthouse, Defense lobby number 3

September 21-12:32 PM

Apollo sprinted towards the courthouse defense lobby. Not worrying about the people and bailiffs he bumped into. 'Okay, I know the bus is slow, but it was never that slow!' He barged into the room quickly, then shut the door behind him. He looked around the room frantically, his hair spikes drooping as he did so. He sighed when he realized that his client wasn't there yet. He then moaned when he realized his assistant, Trucy, wasn't there either. 'Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her in a few days.' The agency have been working left and right on some cases, as there have been a lot of murders recently. Which gave no time at all for anyone of the members of the agency time to talk to each other. He sighed as he sat down on the couch in the room, enjoying the peaceful silence of the room. Which was broken when someone opened, or as Apollo put it later on, shoved, the doors open. Revealing a girl wearing a blue magicians outfit, complete with a cape and top hat, both the same color as her outfit. She walked over to Apollo, and tipped her hat at the distraught attorney. "Hiya Polly!" She then looked around the room, "Where's Mr. Tamer?"

"I'm sorry, he had to call in sick..." Apollo could barely hear it, but he turned towards the sound of the voice to see a short man. He had blond hair that was arranged like a lion's mane on his head. He was wearing a uniform that was similar to a zookeepers, along with a cap and taser. His face had a blond goatee, which looked trimmed so well, Apollo could barely see it. Apollo smoothed down his hair spikes and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, have we met?" The man shook his head. "No, but my brother is the defendant's tamer..." Apollo sighed deeply, 'Did I forget to look over this case file..?' Trucy looked at him and nodded, understanding his situation. "Uhm, what is the defendant's tamer and name?" The man smiled, "Well, first off, the my name is Leo. I usually take care of the Lions. My brother, Canine, is the tamer of the defendant, a wolf by the name of Siberia." Apollo sighed once again, 'Why am I not surprised that I'm defending an animal?'He opened his mouth to ask another question when he was interrupted. "Mr. Justice! Court is about to be in session!" He sighed for about the tenth time that day before walking towards the door, Trucy following right behind him.

**Trail Day one. All Rise.**

The judge pounded his gavel once he saw Apollo and Trucy behind the defense stand. "May the trail of Siberia the wolf now begin. Is the defense ready?" Apollo nodded, "Of course your honor!"

'As I'll ever be...' The judge nodded, "And what about the prosecution?" Standing behind the Prosecution's desk was Gaspen Payne. He patted his hair, smiling broadly. "Of course, your honor." He said in his nasally voice. The judge nodded, "May the Prosecution make his opening statement?"

'Here we go, although I don't want to, I have to take in all the info he says.' Gaspen held up a folder, "Last night, a woman by the name Ellie Phant was found dead in the wolf pen. She suffered multiple blows to her stomach, before a incision was made at her throat. I would request to submit a crime scene photo and autopsy now." The judge nodded, "The court accepts this evidence."

***Autopsy report and Crime scene photo added to court record***

The judge seemed to think over something before looking at Payne, "What are the reasons for putting the blame on the wolf?" Gaspen patted his hair again, smiling evilly. "Your honor, the incision on the victim's neck were bite marks." Everyone in the courtroom murmured. The judge looked at the wolf, who was in a cage on the witness stand, with curiosity. "That is pretty decisive..." Apollo began to sweat, his hair drooping. 'He's already winning over the judge! Should I object?' Apollos stood up straight. "**OBJECTION! ** Has it been confirmed that the bite marks are indeed Siberia's?"

"**OBJECTION!" **Payne held his stomach and began to sweat. "We never did check into the bite that closely..." He then stood up, patting his hair. "We did get someone, though, to prove without a doubt that the defendant did bite the victim! Your honor, I request to call Leo Tamer to the stand." The judge nodded, "Of course, may Leo Tamer take the stand." A few zookeepers took Siberia off the stand. Which was replaced by a shy Leo. Payne looked at Leo, "May the witness state his name and occupation for the court." Leo fiddled with his shirt collar. "M-my name is *gulp* Leo Tamer. I-I work at the Zoo as a Lion caretaker. I'm sorry, I'm horrible in crowds..." The judge nodded in understanding. "Can you please tell us the things you witnessed?" Leo nodded.

**Witness Testimony**

**-The Bite-**

"I went to see my brother at 6 PM. I thought he would be at the wolf pen, so I went there. He wasn't there though, so I decided to wait for him. After awhile, I heard this crunch sound. When I looked back at the wolf pen, I saw Siberia biting a woman's neck!"

The judge thought over what Leo said. "That is indeed pretty disturbing Mr. Tamer. If this testimony is found true, I would have no choice to declare my verdict..." Apollo slammed his desk with his arms, "Your honor, we still have to cross examine the witness!" Payne patted his hair again. "Foolish attorney, you are only buying time."

'It hurts because he's right.' The judge pounded his gavel, "Mr. Justice is correct. The defense may cross examine the witness." Apollo crossed his arms defaintly. 'I hope he can slip up, please slip up...'

**Cross Examination**

**-Justice VS Payne-**

_"I went to see my brother at 6 PM."_

"Apollo, we need all the info we can get." Apollo nodded at Trucy's statement. "**HOLD IT! **Why did you go to see your brother?"

"**OBJECTION! **That bears no relevance to the case at hand!"

"**OBJECTION! **Then why did he have to say it?" The judge banged his gavel. "I am also very curious as to why he had to say that. Witness, can you please explain?" Leo began to sweat, his hair faltering slightly. "Y-yes, well, I didn't want to cast suspicion on myself..." The judge looked at Apollo, "Did that satisfy your needs Mr. Justice?" Apollo put a finger to his forehead in thought. "At the moment, no. I would like to, though, add this statement to his testimony."

"**OBJECTION! **Your honor, Mr. Justice is wasting the courts time!" The judge thought over his statement before pounding his gavel. "Objection overruled. Please add that statement to your testimony. Mr. Justice, if this statement has no reference to the case at hand, I will issue a penalty." Apollo began to sweat. 'Alright Justice, no pressure, just get the right info...' Trucy smiled at Apollo. "Don't worry Apollo, just do what you always do!"

_"When I looked back at the wolf pen, I saw Siberia biting a woman's neck!" _

Apollo looked closely at the photo. Ellie was on the ground, but she was nowhere near the pit. 'What could this mean? If Ellie was bitten by Siberia, then why go through the trouble of taking the body out of the pen? Unless...' Apollo began to smile as he figured it out. "**OBJECTION! **Mr. Tamer, you're lying!" Ho pointed defiantly at Leo, who growled lowly.

"**OBJECTION! **What is he lying about? Nothing, it's just the defense's imagination!"

**"OBJECTION!** Mr. Tamer, you claim that Siberia bit the victim, and that's it?" Leo nodded, Apollo folded his arms in triumph. "Well, how can you explain the area the victim was found at? She was MOVED!"

_**(A:N: My god that was hard... I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, as chapter 3 will wrap up the case. 1 question, who's you're favorite Ace Attorney character? Mine is the Judge! R&R!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Turnabout Tamer Part 2

_**(A:N:Greetings true believers! After slaying the nasty plot bunnies, I have come to write this story! Alex is still getting rid of the last of them, so let's answer some reviews!**_

_**Meduka and Hameru: Thanks, as the first part I had to really think about before I started. You might need this. *Hands over harpoon***_

_**grandprincessanastasiaromanov: Sorry if I spelled that wrong. Thanks for the feedback!**_

_**chloemcg:Although Siberia has been the only wolf introduced this far, he is not biting Apollo. He will attempt to tackle someone though. Siberia is a pitch black wolf with a white stripe down his eye, kinda like a scar. Sorry I couldn't describe him before.**_

_**Alex:(Comes running in the room) Where did those come from? Me:(Points at skull) Alex(Sighs) I should've known... Me:Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex:THE real assistant doesn't own Capcom. She would drive people insane if she did...**_

_**EDIT: I had to go back and fix some stupid mistakes. Hope you enjoy!)**_

Leo growled low at Apollo while Payne grasped his stomach. "**OBJECTION!** How do we know whether the victim was moved before the killing?" Payne managed to say. Apollo shook his head, "Then you are defying your own argument. As the witness has said, he states that Siberia bit Ellie while in the pen. How could a wolf drag a limp body outside his pen?" Everyone in the courtroom murmured. The judge let the murmuring go on before pounding his gavel. "That is very interesting... What could this mean Mr. Justice?" Apollo put a finger to his forehead in thought. Then he rest an arm against his desk. "Your honor, the killer was able to move a body, correct? Well, what if the body never was moved at all?"

"**OBJECTION! **Mr. Justice, are you turning up your own claim?"

"**OBJECTION!** Let me finish Mr. Payne. Your honor, if you wanted to blaim the wolf, what would you do?"

"Hmm..." The judge thought it over. "Well, I would've put the body inside the cage... Oh my!" Apollo smiled as he witnessed the judge's reaction. "I see you have come to the same conclusion, your honor, the victim..." Apollo slammed his desk. "Was killed outside the wolf pen!" Everyone in the courtroom murmured.

"**OBJECTION!"** Payne smiled evilly as he patted his hair. 'Why is he so calm about this?' Trucy turned to the distressed attorney. "Apollo, I don't like the way he's smiling. Your treading on thin ice."

"Mr. Justice, if your so called contradiction is true, then who could be the murderer?" Apollo put a finger to his forehead in thought. 'The true killer..?' He was knocked back by shock as he realized his mistake. "Apollo, did you figure it out yet..?" Trucy asked. "It's kinda easy when you think about it. There was only one other person at the crime scene. You just have to think it over." Apollo nodded his head, putting a finger to his forehead in thought. 'Alright, let's think this over... Here comes justice!'

**Revisualization**

'As Trucy has stated before, only one person was at the crime scene. Who was this person?'

_Leo Tamer_

_Canine Tamer_

_Ellie Phant_

**(Leo Tamer)**

'We can immediately eliminate Ellie Phant, as she was the victim. Then we can eliminate Canine because as Leo said, he was at home with a head cold. So it must be Leo! Why would he blaim the wolf though?'

_He was angry at the wolf_

_He wanted revenge_

_He disliked the wolf_

**(He wanted revenge)**

'Leo must want revenge on someone! Who though? He seems to feel pity on the wolf. Who could he want revenge on?'

_Canine Tamer_

_Ellie Phant_

_No one_

**(Canine Tamer)**

_**-Leo Tamer blamed Siberia for revenge on Canine Tamer-**_

'That's it, for some reason, Leo wanted revenge on Canine! So he blamed Siberia for Ellie's death!'

**Revisualization Complete**

Apollo picked up a piece of paper. "Mr. Tamer, let me get one thing straight. You were the only one at the wolf pen area at the time. Besides the victim of course." Leo narrowed his eyes at the attorney. He nods slowly, causing Apollo to cross his arms defiantly. "Your honor, the defense accuses Leo Tamer of the murder of Ellie Phant!" The courtroom nearly burst with the rapid conversations that occurred.

"**OBJECTION!**" Payne smiled evilly at Apollo while patting his hair. "The defense's claims are nonsense, as Mr. Tamer has no motive what so ever. Is that correct Mr. Tamer?" Leo wasn't paying attention, he was growling menacingly at Apollo. Looking at him as predator hunts prey. Payne grasped his stomach, "Mr. Tamer?" Leo suddenly became calm. Smiling evilly at Apollo, "Yes, I don't have a motive for killing Ellie, we were good friends." Apollo was knocked back by shock. 'Why didn't I think this through?' He turned to Trucy hopefully, but she looked as stuck as Apollo. 'What can I do now?'

**"OBJECTION!"** Everyone looked at Apollo, who held up his hands. "Wasn't me!" Then everybody looked at the courtroom entrance. A man came running in, he had hair similar to Leo's, but grey. With a grey stubble on his face. Unlike his hair color though, he was very young. He also wore an outfit similar to Leo's, but a little baggy. "Your honor, *achoo*!" He took out a tissue and blew into it. "Leo has a *sniffle* motive." The judge looked down at the sick man. "Who might you be?" The man saluted at the judge. "My name is Canine Tamer. I work at the wolf pen!"

**"OBJECTION! **" Payne grasped his stomach. "Isn't it possible the witness could be lieing to save Siberia?"

**"OBJECTION!"** Apollo pointed towards Payne. "Let's hear what he has to say first before making assumptions!" Canine smiled and nodded. "Yes well, you see, *sniffle* me and Ellie were dating. We were about to go on a date yesterday when she got a phone call. I-I *achoo* have her phone on me right now... *sniffle*

***Victim's cell phone added to the court record***

Apollo examined the phone closely. He flicked it open, and then checked the call log. He smiled when he saw the one who called last night to Ellie. "Your honor, the one who called last night..." He slammed his desk and pointed at Leo. "Was Leo Tamer!" Everyone in the courtroom murmured as Payne grasped his stomach. Leo barred his teeth at Apollo. The judge pounded his gavel to silence everyone. "Mr. Tamer, can you explain this?" Leo looked at his brother, his right eye twitched slightly as he smiled. "I did call Ellie, but only to ask what she was doing."

"**HOLD IT! **Mr. Tamer..." Apollo smiled. "If you don't remember, why don't we just check the message recordings." Leo growled at Apollo, "Don't you dare..." ***Beep***

**Ellie:Hello, this is Ellie speaking.**

**Leo:Hey, it's Leo. What's up?**

**Ellie:I don't know, you called me.**

**Leo:Nothing, just wanted to check up on you.**

**Ellie:I'm about to go on my date with Canine. Why do you ask?**

**Leo:...**

**Ellie:Hey, you still there?**

**Leo:Ya, I'm fine. Can you do me a favor and meet me at the zoo please. I really want to talk about my brother to you. So you probibly can handle him.**

**Ellie:Sure, see ya in a few hours! *beep* *call made on September 20, 5:31 PM***

The judge seemed to think over the message. "5:31 PM huh? Oh my!"

"Your honor, this has been one of the last things Mrs. Phant agreed to, and it cost her life!" Leo roared as if a lion would, silencing everyone in the courtroom. "Alright, I confess that I did call Ellie, I didn't kill her though!" The judge pounded his gavel. "Witness, can you please explain what happened when you met the victim?" Leo nodded, almost as if his head will fall off.

Witness Testimony

-The visit at the zoo-

"I'll admit, I did invite Ellie to the zoo, but that's it, only to talk to her. I never had the intention to kill her!"

Apollo began to sweat, his hair drooping. 'That's a pretty short testimony...' Trucy looked confidently at Apollo. "C'mon Polly! You got yourself out of tougher situations! Besides, look at Leo, he looks like a rapid lion!" Apollo looked warily at Leo, his hair was mangled, and he was baring his teeth at him in a malicous smile. 'He does look about ready to crack... Be ready Leo, here comes Justice!'

Cross Examination

Justice VS Payne

_"I'll admit, I did invite Ellie to the zoo, but that's it, only to talk to her."_

Apollo took the victim's phone out of the court record. "**OBJECTION! **Mr. Tamer, your lies are getting worse and worse. Why don't you just admit it? The longer this drags on, the more trouble for you!"

**"OBJECTION! **Get to the point Justice. Or are you just realizing your mistake?"

"**OBJECTION! **The point is Mr. Payne, is that Mr. Tamer wanted to do more than talk. He wanted to talk her out of a relationship! Mr. Tamer... You loved Ellie Phant, didn't you?" Everybody looked at Leo, whispering slightly to their neighbor as they did. The judge looked at Leo. "Mr. Tamer, you better have a good answer to this accusation!" Leo looked nervously around the room, then stopped at his brother. He growled at him, then roared in his face. "YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN THE CAUSE OF MY PAIN!" Leo began to weep heavily as he yelled. "I sacrificed everything for you. And what do I get? You get a chance at the girl of my dreams! I only wanted something from you!" He turned to Apollo, "Yes, I did hit Ellie on accident. I turned around holding a pole from the wolf cage, as Siberia was getting upset for some reason. So the cage needed more poles. I turned around, and the pole hit her in the stomach. She fell to the ground instantly. I thought she was dead! So I quickly put the pole on the cage, and left her there. I never thought though that I never killed her, but that a creature of some kind killed her. So it has to be Siberia!" Apollo shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Tamer, but that's not possible." Leo raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"**OBJECTION! **Why not Mr. Justice. I have to say..." Payne patted his hair, "The defense is grasping at straws. Your honor, the defense has no proof to support any claim that they make. As the only wolf there was Siberia. How else could anyone but the wolf kill the victim?" The judge thought over what he said for a few seconds. "Mr. Payne brings up good points, although, I would like to hear the defense's theory. Be warned Mr. Justice, if you don't satisfy the court's needs, I will penalize you." _**(A:N:This is about half of the bar if you answer incorrectly)**_ Apollo nodded, not wavering for a second. "Your honor, something has confused me since the beginning of this trail. The thing that bothered me was the bite. Your honor, I would like to request that someone get recordings of Siberia's jaw and the victim's bite."

"Why is that Mr. Justice?" Apollo crossed his arms. "The reason is that I believe that if the prosecution bothered to do this in the first place, we wouldn't have to do this trial in the first place!" Payne grasped his stomach and gasped. The people in the court murmured until the judge pounded his gavel. "ORDER IN THE COURT! Bailiff, get the data immediately!"

_25 minutes later_

A bailiff came into the courtroom and handed the judge the papers. He looked over them before giving copy's to Apollo and Payne. The judge pounded his gavel for attention. "According to these papers, the bite was easily bigger than Siberia's jaw. With this new info, I can come to a verdict. This court finds the defendant, Siberia the wolf..."

**NOT GUILTY**

"Court is adjourned."

_**(A:N:It's done! It's finally done! Next chapter, Apollo gets... Bitten... XD R&R As you are the only people who can keep off the plot bunnies. For those of you wondering, I'll try updating Luke Triton, Ace Attorney right now, or as soon as I finish the next chapter!)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Bite

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers. I am bored and sick, so guess what? More chapters! Alex:Is that a good or bad thing? Me: Depends, are you happy? Alex:No Me:... Answer the reviews then. Alex:I'll do the next one if you do this one. Me:Deal.**_

_**Meduka and Hameru: Thanks. Your criticism is accepted. As there is no spell check on my phone. (Which SUCKS!) Besides, if I can take being called a moron on one of my stories, then I can handle a little comment about spelling.**_

_**Alex:Ya done yet? Cause I'm about to do the disclaimers. Me: I apologize if this chapter is short. But when you write this at 12:20 in the morning, let's see what happens. Also, for anybody reading my other Ace Attorney story. I have to think it over, cause I'm suffering from a dire case of writers block. Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney. Or she would've made a Ghost Trick and Ace Attorney crossover. Me:And Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney wouldn't have that many plot holes!)**_

Apollo's Apartment

September 21- 6:25 PM

Apollo sighed as he sat down on his sofa. 'That was a little tough, but nothing Apollo Justice can't handle!' He yawned as he looked out the window. 'The days seem to get shorter the longer I look outside... I wonder though, something was wrong with Trucy...'

_Flashback-_

_Apollo smiled as he opened the courtroom doors. Feeling the relaxing air of the defense lobby. Trucy was smiling next to Apollo. "You did it Polly!"_

_"Yes, you did indeed Polly!" Apollo turned towards the voice to see another co worker of his, Athena Cykes. Athena walked over towards the energized attorney and magicain. "So Polly, was it like that the whole time? Or did I miss something?" Apollo smoothed down his hair spikes, smiling sheepishly while Trucy just laughed. Athena then turned to Trucy. "Hey, before Mr. Wright left to go on his trip, he gave me this." Athena held up an envelope. "Told me not to look at it. And I don't think I need Widget to hear the discord in his heart when he said it." Trucy opened the envelope, quickly skimming over the words. "What does it say Trucy?" Apollo asked. Trucy shook her head, the smile off her face. "It's nothing, just the times Daddy will be calling." Apollo opened his mouth to speak, as Trucy seemed more suspicious by the second. He was interrupted though, when a large mass jumped on his back, causing him to fall over. Athena and Trucy laughed as Apollo tried to get out from under the furry mass. Canine ran into the room, a wild look in his eyes, till he saw Apollo. He smiled, and began to laugh. "It seems Siberia wants to thanks you Apollo!" Apollo gasped for breath as he slowly got Siberia off him. "Y-yes, I-I see..." Athena wiped away the tears coming from her eyes. Turning to Apollo, she asked with a straight face. "There is just one question left. Who really bit Mrs. Phant?" Apollo thought over the question, before shaking his head. Trucy gasped, "Maybe it's that werewolf the press have been talking about!" Apollo sighed, as he has read the tales the people told of the so called werewolf. He didn't want to talk about it, as he had a slight wolf phobia. Siberia wasn't helping, no matter how much he waged his tail, and even the electric taser Canine had. "Hey guys, I have to go, see you tomorrow!" He sprinted out of the defense lobby, happy he got away._

_Flashback ends-_

Apollo sighed as he thought over the whole conversation in his head. 'She didn't seem to be lieing...' He thought as he rubbed his wrist. 'After all, my bracelet didn't...' He looked down at his wrist, finally realizing something. "MY BRACELET!" He frantically ran towards his door. Then took a deep breath, 'Hold on Justice. Let's retrace our steps. Let's see, I know I had it on the bus, and had it in the defense lobby... So it must still be at the courthouse!' He calmly walked over to the coat rack next to the door and grabbed a red sweater. He opened the door, and began walking down the dark hallway.

Location: Unknown

September 21-7:00 PM

Apollo sighed as he walked down the peaceful sidewalk. The silence was actually comforting, as he rarely had any quite time. 'Considering the people I work with...' He chuckeled at the thought, closing his eyes as he did so. He stopped when he heard a quick snap. He looked around frantically behind him, "Who's there?" No one answered him, and as much as he didn't want to, he turned around. This proved to be a big mistake, as whatever it was started to run. Apollo sprinted in the direction of the courthouse, hopeing to make it in time. His hope was in vain, as the wolf easily caught up with him. Apollo turned around to see his attacker, then got tackled and pinned to the ground. He finnaly got a good look at whatever it was, and began to panic.

On top of him was a dark brown wolf. Its eyes glowing a dark red in the darkness, somehow piercing through it and into Apollo's very soul. Apollo tried to lift up his right arm, but the wolf quickly bent down and bit his shoulder, hard. He screamed, his 'chords of steel' coming into full affect. 'Is this the end? Am I just going to die right here..?' The wolf took one of its paws, and aimes it towards his throat, when a loud bang was heard. The noise was to much for Apollo, as he fell into a deep sleep right after the bang reached his ears. The wolf though turned to the noise, it was a man. The man was wearing a US Army jacket and cap. With black pants and a black goatee. He aimed at the wolf again with the shotgun he was holding. "Get wolf, get! Before I really hit you with a bullet!" The wolf sized up the man, then growled at him. It seemed to think it was outmatched, as it had no clue what was in the gun. So it growled a quick warning at the man, then ran off. The man held the gun steady till he knew the wolf was gone. He walked over to Apollo, grimacing at the deep wound on his shoulder. 'This kids gonna be in a hell of a pain when he wakes up... ' He then took out his phone. It beeped before someone picked it up. "911, what's your emergency?"

Los Angeles Hospital

September 22-12:32 PM

Apollo slowly opened his eyes, or at least tried to. He groaned, as all he could see at the moment was white. He then tilted his head, he could hear someone, someone familiar, but couldn't pinpoint who it was or what they were saying. He then felt a slight shaking in his left arm, "Apollo... Apollo... APOLLO!?" The voice seemed to grow distant a bit. "Guys, I think he's waking up!" Indeed he was, although it was to tell whoever it was to quiet down a notch. 'Like you're one to talk!' Apollo finally opened his eyes, he was sitting up in a hospital bed, an IV needle in his right wrist. He looked at the IV, then to the front and left side of the bed. To the left side of the bed was a happy Athena, her Widget glowing a very bright green. Only a tint of blue could be seen on it now. To the front of the bed were two people. One was Trucy, who seemed to be talking to the doctor, a middle aged man wearing a white coat and red tie. Trucy smiled when she saw Apollo, only slightly though, to Apollo's surprise. The doctor left, leaving Apollo and the others alone to talk. There was a long silence before Trucy spoke. She sighed, "I'm sorry Apollo..." Apollo looked at Trucy uneasily, remembering the last time she talked like this. It didn't go over well... "Sorry for what Trucy?" Trucy held up a hand, and in her hand was Apollo's most prized possession. "My bracelet! But how..." Trucy handed the bracelet over to Apollo. "I was talking to Canine when this was on the sofa there. I picked it up, knowing it was yours. So I decided to hang on to it for awhile. That is, until I saw you next..." Apollo smiled, "Don't worry Trucy, it's my fault that my bracelet fell off my arm." He tried to hold up his right arm to grab his bracelet. He screamed, grasping his shoulder in pain. Athena stood up to get a doctor, but was stopped by Apollo. Apollo held up his left arm, "Sorry Athena, I didn't know that my shoulder was a bit broken." Athena stood by Apollo's bed, "Don't you know what happened?" Apollo racked his brain for an answer. He shook his head, a frown on his face. "Actually, I don't know..." Athena took a deep breath, about to relay all the facts to Apollo. Trucy just simply walked away, towards a newspaper on a desk. Athena told Apollo what happened last night, even telling the part about the man who saved him. 'Who was that man anyway? I never met him in my life, according to Athena's story...' Trucy was still in the back of the room, looking through the newspaper. 'Why is Trucy acting so secluded? I better find out now, while I have my bracelet back.' He put the bracelet on his left wrist before calling Trucy over. "Hey Trucy, why are you so upset?" Trucy looked over at Apollo, a hint of a smile on her face. "Apollo, you just barely survived a wolf attack. I don't think I would be the only one upset." Apollo flinched at the pressure his bracelet had on his left arm. 'What is Trucy hiding? She already knows about my power to find the truth. So she knows not to lie...' A doctor came into the room, the same one from earlier. "Mr. Justice, it seems you are well enough to get home, is that okay with you?" Apollo thought over what the doctor said before nodding. "Sure,why not?"

'I need to find out anything about that wolf, and about Trucy's little lie earlier anyway. What was Trucy reading? It seemed important.' Apollo grabbed a similar copy off the table next to him. The headline read 'Werewolf attack in Los Angeles!'

_ **(A:N: This chapter is finally done. I hope everybody reading this is happy with the way I wrote this. R&R, cause only you can feed the savage review beast...)**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Brown and Red Wolf

_**(A:N (Does best Cave Johnson impression) Greetings true believers! Who's ready to do some science? Alex:Not me. Me:(Normal voice) Yeah, me too... I just played Portal 2, so.. REVIEWS!**_

**_chloemcg: Thanks, it was either Apollo or Athena. Since Apollo could have a backstory and was a more dynamic character, I chose Apollo. Don't worry, it's okay. I'm perfectly fine. :D_**

**_Me:Now, I know I suck at updating, believe me. Alex:-_- You don't say? Me: Ya, school, and writers block on occasion are to blame. So here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for! Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney, only the plot line!)_**

Apollo's Apartment

September 22-6:30 PM

Apollo sighed as he grabbed another book off the tabletop. 'What kinda wolf was that? So far, not even google could pick it up...' He flipped through the book once again, pausing at each picture that held at least one similar trait to the one that attacked him. Only to groan when he realized that it wasn't even close. 'Some of them are close, but none of them had those red eyes...' Apollo snapped his fingers, grinning. 'That's it!' Apollo turned to his computer, pulling up a tab on google. He typed *red eyed wolf* in the search bar. The first thing that popped up startled him greatly. 'Did I just read that right..?'He rubbed his eyes before looking at the first link. 'A-a werewolf..?' He then began to smile a bit. 'Werewolves don't exist! I wonder why this popped up?' He clicked the link to the website, opening to a Wikipedia page. _**(A:N: Honestly, I don't know whether or not Wikipedia exists in the Ace Attorney universe. Let's just say for the sake of this story that it is. The definition of a werewolf is my own version. I don't own Wikipedia by the way. Or google.:D) **_

He looked over the page, reading it aloud. "A mythical creature, which believes heavily on the concept of shape shifting. The most classic tales are ones of a man, or woman, turning into a wolf at night, which was later adapted to a full moon. These mythical creatures, later on known as werewolves, were believed that some actually existed in the past. Werewolf trials were held, most defendants were executed." Apollo shivered at the word, remembering the story that Phoenix told them about the witch trials. Although they were proved fake, he didn't know he lost two good friends for awhile. He went back to reading the article. "There are two ways one can become a werewolf. One is by blood line, the other is by being bit by a werewolf while in its wolf form." Apollo rubbed his shoulder, which now only stinged slightly when he did. "If a person were to become a werewolf, then there is also a possible mental change while in wolf form. They may be taken over by their wolf side, a more feral version of them self. Or the human who turned into the wolf may still be in control. If a mental change occurs, then it is possible to bring back the human mind. Simply try to remind them of their past, or prove the actions they did were inhuman." Apollo sighed as he read over that line. 'Like that would be easy. I can see it now. Hey, ya old friend, you nearly bit off that guys head. Now that ain't right.' Apollo reluctantly continued reading the page. "If the werewolf is in control, the human's mind is still functional. They are able to see their actions, are sometimes able to resist. The human though has to have a very strong willpower to do such a feat."

Apollo scrolled down a little more, only finding pictures of what a werewolf looks like. It was a picture of a snowy white wolf. The two front paws resembled whay seemed to be human hands. It was looking right at the camera. Apollo thought though, that it was staring right into his soul. As the eyes were a bright red. Apollo quickly closed the tab. Staring off into space, his eyes wandered, until they landed on the newspaper he took home. His left hand shook as he picked it up, then he looked at the headline. 'Werewolves attacking Los Angeles...' He slammed the paper on the tabletop. 'I can't let this get to my head! I-I just need to be rational about this...' Like a lightbulb turning on, his eyes flashed with inspiration. 'Trucy, she has to know something about this. My bracelet did react after she read this.' Apollo rolled up the newspaper, and walked out of his apartment, a new sense of determination his eyes.

Location: Unknown

September 22-6:59 PM

Apollo carefully took in his surroundings. He didn't want to end up in the hospital again. 'I seem to end up in a lot of those these days...' He walked down the street, heading in the direction of an alley. 'I know this could all end up badly for me, but I need to get there fast if I wanna talk to Trucy about this.' Apollo walked down the alley, looking around for anybody, or anything. He then knew where he was. 'Isn't this that old shopping district? I always remember coning here all the time to...' He stopped that thought quickly, not wanting to remember his old friend. He looked at the moon to distract himself. It was a wonderful looking full moon, he wasn't worried though. 'Werewolves... I can't believe I thought they were real for a second...' He then stopped, his shoulder was getting worse, as the pain grew. 'What the heck..?' He fell to the ground as a painful sensation went over his body. He tried standing up again, only to stay still on one knee. He put his hand to the ground, attempting to stand up again, then he saw it. The back of his hand was growing brown fur, mixed with red, and his fingernails were turning black and sharp. Apollo stared at it in shock and fear. He then grasped his stomach, as he could feel a sudden pain in his spine. It was as if it was stretching to form another limb. His clothes almost seemed to melt into his skin, replaced by fur that was brown, tinted red. His moans were slowly starting to turn into growls. This caused him to panic. 'What the heck is happening to me?!' He could feel his teeth sharpening, he looked up at a window. He flashed his teeth, showing off his new fangs. He tried not to take notice of his eyes, afraid of what color they may be. 'What am I becoming?' He put both of his hands to the ground, falling on both knees, as an intense pain wracked his jaw. Forcing it to stretch into a muzzle, his mouth etched into a scowl, showing his fangs. When the pain was over, he raised his head, and howled into the night. This sound startled him greatly. 'Have I become, like that thing, that attacked me..?' He fell to the ground, exhausted by his transformation.

5 minutes later, he made his first thought as a wolf. 'Am I, still in control?' He pushed himself off the ground, making him sit up, then, he got on all fours. 'I guess this may be normal for me now... Still, I'm heading to the agency, whether I look like this or not. I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!' He went over to where he dropped the newspaper at, stopping to look at himself in a mirror. One that was owned by the deceased Mr. Shine. He was a wolf, a little bigger than his attacker, with brown fur and red tints. The fur on top of his head was similar to his hair, and on his left wrist was a bracelet similar to his. He whimpered at his reflection, 'Well, it's official, I'm now a killing machine... That wolf that bit me though...' He picked up the paper with a 'hand paw'. He now walked on his hind legs. 'Just who was it?'

Wright Anything Talent Agency

September 22- 7:07

Athena slammed her head on the desk. 'Why am I even here this late?' She looked towards the door, 'Where's Trucy anyway? She said she would be here to help me... Maybe she's afraid of the wolf?'

_"Like you are?"_ Athena scowled, "Shut it Widget." It was true though. She enjoyed wolves, but the one described by the man that saved Apollo was not a wolf. It was much bigger than a normal one was. Something like that just wasn't... Natural... She sighed again, picking up another paper, before she heard it. A long, painful howl. Athena covered her ears to block out the sound. 'The amount of emotion in that howl, it's just, to much.' Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Athena slowly uncovered her ears, then rushed to the window. Her widget glowing a bright yellow and blue. 'That sounded close...' She shut the window and locked the door, 'to close...' She then sat back down on the chair, staring intently at the paper. Her eyes began to droop, and right before she fell asleep... *BANG BANG BANG!* Athena jumped up at the sudden noise, nearly falling off her chair. She looked accusingly at the door. 'Whoever it is better have a good reason for coming here past closing.' She quickly walked towards the door, unlocked it, and opened it. "I'm sorry, but we're..." Whatever she was about to say was lost as she saw who was at the door. It was a wolf, on all fours, almost bigger than Athena was. It was brown, with red tints on it, and had hair similar to Apollo's. The wolf was sitting down, and looked at her in curiosity.

_**(A:N:Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! What's Athena gonna do? Only I know for now, so stay tuned to find out. R&R! Cause you people are the only ones who can feed the review beast...)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Building Trust

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! I am back to writing this story once again. Alex:You left us on a cliffhanger... Me: Sorry about that guys. I also hate cliffhangers, but it's natural to do it once an Ace Attorney Fanfic. Alex: Let's answer the reviews...**_

_**Natekleh: Sorry about that little scare there. It's just, I was planning on making that a separate chapter, but I thought it would be better to stop it there. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Meduka and Hameru: I am actually considering that at the moment. I guess it just really depends on whether ir not the way this story goes... Or I will make a poll on it. Check it out later to see. Thanks! I'm happy people are liking this story!**_

_**Alex: Let's get this A:N over with so we can stop the cliffhanger. Me: First off, for those of you ApolloxAthena fans, you guys are gonna love this! As there is a little in here. DISCLAIMERS! I don't own Ace Attorney, I only own the story concept and the crazed pun names I make. -_-)**_

Wright Anything Talent Agency

September 22 7:13 PM

Athena stared at the wolf for a second, then she slammed the door. She locked it, and then ran behind the desk. 'There has to be something back here. Trucy makes at least one lethal thing appear a day.' She moved papers around, until she uncovered a baseball bat. "_Ah ha!"_ Athena walked towards the door once again, this time holding up the bat. She held up the bat, and put her hand on the doorknob, then she saw something. The agency has a window right next to the door, for reasons Athena, Apollo, and Trucy were never told. The window was as tall as the middle of the door to the top. The wolf was right at the window, looking right at Athena. Athena jumped back, away from the window, before scowling. "You don't scare me! You can't even get in!"

"_She's about to bolt!"_ Athena scowled at Widget again. "Widget, how could you?" She stopped, she saw that the wolf was smiling, looking slightly away from the window, and... 'Is it, laughing?' Athena stared in disbelief at the wolf, which was now looking back through the window, now only smiling slightly. 'Why would it be laughing? Unless it understood me... Wait a second!' Athena pointed at the wolf, "You're a werewolf, aren't you!? Are you the one that bit Apollo?" The wolf shook its head, holding up its front paws. Which allowed Athena to see it was a werewolf from its 'hand paws'. Athena noticed something else too, on the wolf's left wrist was a familiar looking trinket. Her mouth dropped as she realized what it was. 'It that what I think it is..? Apollo can't be a werewolf though, he was hurt by a...' Athena snapped her fingers, "**GOT IT!" **She walked over to the door slowly, reaching for the doorknob. She sighed, 'I could be sealing my death... To heck with it!' She opened the door, peering to the window to make sure the wolf was still there. It was, watching the door as Athena opened it. When Athena let go of the doorknob, she backed away from the door towards her desk. She still had the bat, but she held it at her side. The wolf walked into the room on all fours, looking around the room warily. Athena looked at the werewolf's actions as it walked over towards Trucy's spare hat. It sniffed it slightly, making it sneeze. Athena stiffed the laugh she was about to make, Widget glowing a bright green. The wolf turned towards Athena, cocking its head. Athena stopped laughing, trying to keep a straight face, her Widget still glowed a brifht green though. Athena cleared her throat, making the wolf come towards her. When the werewolf was in front of the desk, Athena held up a hand, "That's far enough." The werewolf looked hurt, it still sat down on the ground, whimpering. Athena sighed, rubbing her temples, 'As far as the evidence goes, I don't think I like where this is going... Here goes nothing!'She opened up Widget, making a screen in front of her. She fiddled with the screen a bit, till it showed the Mood Matrix. She turned towards the werewolf, which was staring out the window. She snapped her fingers, grabbing the werewolf's attention. Not much to Athena's surprise, the werewolf didn't seem to wonder what the Mood Matrix was. "Okay then, I need your full trust. No lieing, I won't lie, then you won't lie. Deal?" The werewolf nodded its head.

Athena went back to the Mood Matrix, fiddling with the screen. "First off, can you talk?" The werewolf thought over her question, and nodded, "Yes." The werewolf flinched, as if it wasn't expecting their voice to sound like that. It was deep and gravely, almost feral. The werewolf looked at the ground and whimpered a bit, allowing Athena to get a closer look at the little hairdo on top of its head. 'It doesn't look like Apollo's hair style. It IS Apollo's hairstyle!' Athena took another deep breath. "One last question, can you tell me your full name?" The werewolf looked at her, its tail thumping against the ground. The werewolf took a deep breath, and then spoke. "Apollo..." Athena looked at the werewolf, a stern look on her face. "Apollo what?" The werewolf looked down at its 'hand paws'. "... Apollo Justice..." Athena looked at the screen, expecting to see at least 1% of Noise Level. But there wasn't, all that was there was what the werewolf said, its emotions were fear and surprise. Athena put her hands up to her mouth, 'So this werewolf here... Is really Apollo?' Athena put the baseball bat aside, as the werewolf still looked at its 'hand paws'. She crept towards the werewolf, as if predator to prey, then tapped its shoulder. The werewolf looked up, the fur around its eyes were shining a bit. Athena tilted her head to the side. "Were you crying..?" The werewolf looked at her, tilting its head, while it felt the fur around its eyes. The werewolf pulled his hand away from it. "Yeah... I guess I am..." Athena flinched at the amount if emotion, mostly fear. The werewolf looked right into Athena's eyes. "Athena... Are you, afraid if me?" Athena sighed, she knew this question would come up eventually. She did slam the door on its face. She took a deep breath, "I was at first, okay? I'll admit that." The werewolf's ears drooped a bit. "But, I'm not afraid now. Cause now I know who you are." The werewolf looked at Athena quizzically, "You mean..?" Athena nodded, slamming a hand with a fist before making a peace sign. "Yep, you're Apollo Justice! And you're fine!" The werewolf smiled at Athena, "Ya, sure... Have you seen Trucy?" Athena shook her head. "She said she was going to come here tonight to help. She never came though..." Apollo went over to the spare top hat again on all fours, then he sniffed the hat. Athena looked quizzically at Apollo. "Uhm... Apollo?" The werewolf didn't turn around. "Yes Athena?"

"What are you doing?" Apollo looked up at Athena, the hat somehow getting stuck to his muzzle. Athena laughed as Apollo shook his head, causing the hat to fly across the room. Apollo rubbed his mouth. "I was seeing if I could catch her scent..." Athena smiled at that. "So like a bloodhound?" Apollo nodded, he then slowly got on all fours. He walked to the door. "C'mon, I got the scent." Apollo crawled out the door. Athena watched him go. She sighed, 'My group of friends just keep getting weirder and weirder...' She followed after her friend, shutting the door behind her.

Old Shop District

September 23- 12:32 AM

Apollo looked around the old shopping area. "I think we can walk out into the light now..." Athena doubled checked before walking out. "The last time you said that, you had to run 5 blocks to escape the cops." Apollo smiled a bit, flattening the fur on top of his head, only for them to spike back up. 'Old habits die hard...' Athena looked around the district area, "So, where is Trucy anyway?" Apollo sniffed the air again, eyes closed. His eyes then snapped open, he looked at Athena. "Get behind me..." Athena looked at the startled werewolf. "Why..?" Apollo snapped his head around the area, his eyes glowing a faint red. Athena went behind a mirror next to Apollo. Just in time too, as another wolf could be seen in the darkness. Athena could catch patches of brown fur, and what seemed to be unblinking red eyes. She looked at Apollo, "Did that thing take Trucy..?" Apollo looked at the other wolf, before his eyes widened. "No, it didn't take Trucy. That..." He pointed at the werewolf, "Is Trucy."

_**(A:N: Now THAT had to be the most fun thing I ever wrote. We finally found out the identity of Apollo's attacker. What's going to happen? Stay tuned! R&R, cause only you can feed the savage review beast.)**_


	7. Chapter 7: A 'Little' Incident

_**(A:N: Greetings true believers! I have nothing to do right now, so I decided to write another chapter of this story. Alex: GOOD. You left this on a technical cliffhanger. Me:... REVIEWS!**_

_**chloemcg: I can't answer all those questions, but I can answer a few. As most will be answered in this chapter. I have wanted for a long time to write something like that. The initial idea came from Trucy being a werewolf. She is being controlled by her wolf side right now. How Trucy became a werewolf... I can't answer that right now, I also can't answer whether Phoenix knows or not. I'M SORRY! That would be awesome though to have this as the next game...**_

_**Natekleh: I just had to do that. Sorry, I blame the plot bunny. What will Phoenix say? Well...**_

_**Alex: DON'T ANSWER THAT! Me: ... Alright...  
><strong>_

_**OMNISENSE95: I actually just edited all of the chapters just a second ago. The thing was, I was typing off my phone, and it had no spell check, so I couldn't know what I was spelling until I doubled checked. Thanks for pointing that out. I had to stop Turnabout Tamer a little quickly because, well, I suck at trials sometimes. XD Sorry, I'll try doing better in the next case. I HAD to get Trucy in this, the reason is that since she wasn't really in the spotlight that much in DD, she needed some now.**_

_**Me:So, I made a poll on my profile page. Check it out later please, as it ties into this story. One last thing, the P.O.V thing is to make people's thoughts labeled, as some are gathered in a tight bunch. -_- Can people please tell me if it's okay to do it like that? Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney or anything else related. The games wouldn't have been this famous if she did.)**_

_Athena's P.O.V_

Athena looked at the wolf in disbelief, 'That's Trucy!? But how...' Apollo looked at Athena and shrugged, as if he could detect her thoughts. Apollo turned back to the werewolf, "Trucy, were you the one who..?" Apollo was cut off by a growl, catching him off guard. Athena looked at Apollo, "What did she say?" Apollo shook his head, "I don't know... It sounded like complete nonsense to me..." The werewolf opposite of him growled again, this one sounding more feral. 'She's too far gone... It's as if, she is being controlled...' The werewolf came out of the darkness, baring its fangs at Apollo. It was a little smaller than Apollo, with slight blue tints in its brown fur. The fur on top of its head was ruffled a bit, looking similar to Trucy's hair.

_Apollo's P.O.V_

Apollo's jaw dropped a bit before closing. "Trucy, please, you don't want to do this..." The werewolf ran up to him on all fours, and rammed him into the wall. Apollo grunted, sliding to the ground. 'Trucy...' Apollo stood up again on all fours, shaking slightly before facing the werewolf again. The werewolf growled slightly at Apollo, bearing its fangs. "Trucy, please..." The wolf stalkingly approached Apollo, then swiped at him, scratching his face. Apollo yelped, jerking to the left towards the wall. Apollo held a hand slowly against his face, pulling it away to see red stains on it. Apollo looked at the werewolf in disbelief. He then growled at the werewolf. "Why..? Why Trucy? You aren't some mindless beast! Stop acting like it! I know you don't want to do this! I know you're still in there Trucy!" The werewolf opposite of him stopped growling, shaking its head slightly, sitting down. The werewolf closed its eyes, seeming to concentrate very hard. After what seemed like forever, the werewolf spook again. "Apollo..?" Apollo ran over on all fours, trying to ignore the pain bursting through his left arm. "Trucy, are you alright?!" The werewolf backed away slightly, eyes still closed. "Apollo, you need... To run... I can't..." Apollo ignored Trucy's warning, coming closer, slowly this time. "You can't what Trucy?" Trucy roared, "I can't control it!" She opened her eyes, still a piercing red, and grabbed Apollo by the throat. The werewolf pushed him against the wall, causing a loud slam sound to echo the alleyway. The werewolf let go of Apollo, allowing him to slide to the ground. Apollo looked up to see the werewolf approaching him, its teeth glistening in the moonlight. Apollo attempted getting up, only to wince in pain from his arm. Apollo looked up at the werewolf. 'I'm sorry Trucy...' The werewolf was a foot away from Apollo when he heard a crack sound. Apollo looked towards where the sound came from, widening his eyes when he saw who it was. Athena was standing near the mirror, crowbar in hand. The werewolf was rubbing its muzzle, a little ticked off at Athena. The werewolf growled slightly, then quickly ran over on all fours, swiping when close enough. Athena held up an object Apollo didn't see earlier, a trash can lid. The werewolf only hit it once though, making it fly down the alley. Athena looked over to Apollo, smiling at him slightly. Apollo could still see the fear in her eyes though. This caused something in Apollo to snap. He quickly got up, ran over to the werewolf, and head butted it on the side. It flew to the side a bit before stopping. It was dazed though, shaking its head twice to clear it up. Apollo stood in front of Athena, growling slightly at the opposing werewolf. The werewolf glared at Apollo, then it saw what it was doing.

_Trucy's P.O.V_

In the werewolf's vision, it saw a wolf blocking off someone. The person looked familiar to it, but it couldn't remember why. Then the werewolf turned to the wolf, taking its features in. The wolf was a similar color, but red tints in it. On its head though, was what looked like horns. Kinda like... The werewolf backed away. 'No... I couldn't be...' Trucy was starting to come to her senses, the wolf could see this. He crawled over to Trucy, limping a bit. The person followed close behind. The wolf held out it left hand. This worried the Trucy even more, as she could finally see the scratch it made on his face and the bracelet on the wolf's left hand. 'Did I, did I just..?' Trucy looked down at her hand, noticing some blood on her claws. She held her hand in a fist, 'How could I? I would never...' Then she remembered, she was being controlled by another personality. 'Apollo may not know that though. He'll just see me as a mindless monster...'

_Apollo's P.O.V_

"Trucy, are you..?" The werewolf looked at Apollo, its eyes going from the evil red to Trucy's light blue. Athena walked around Apollo, standing in front of him. Apollo looked at her in slight anger. "What are you doing?" he mumbled. Athena sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "Apollo, Trucy needs all the help she can get..." Apollo knew that she was right, there was just a tiny problem. "Athena, she was about to kill you..." Athena whipped around, facing Apollo, Widget glowing a dark red color. "Apollo, would the real Trucy really want to kill us? Or turn you into a werewolf?" Apollo held up an arm, the fur on his head drooping a bit. 'Well, she wasn't acting like herself earlier until a few seconds ago...' He then sighed, scratching the back of his head, eyes shut. "Listen Athena, I'm sorry, but we can't ignore the facts..." Athena glared at him, he noticed this when he opened his eyes. He held up his hands, eyes wide. "Athena, I wasn't finished. I was about to say that... Wait a second! Where did Trucy go?!" Apollo and Athena looked around, looking for the other werewolf, who was nowhere to be seen. Athena turned to Apollo, Widget still red. "This is your fault, you hurt her feelings!" Apollo looked down at the ground, 'I guess she's right...' He then looked up, holding up a hand. "We can talk about that later. For now, we need to find her!"

Athena glared at him. "What are we going to do if we find her exactly?" Apollo thought over what she said. 'Athena may be upset right now, but she's right. We can't just wait it out...'

Apollo nodded towards Athena, a small smile on his face. "We could just wait it out..." Athena held up an arm, making a fist, clearly a threat to him. "**HOLD IT!** We can camp out at the Wright Anything Agency, she has to go there eventually!" Athena seemed to think over what the werewolf said before lowering the fist she made. "I guess your right, but we're still talking about this!" Apollo nodded, a hopeful look on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Athena scowled at him. "What do you mean 'see you tomorrow?" Apollo pointed at the sky, which was starting to become bright. Athena sighed, "I see... We will talk about this tomorrow then! No way out for you Justice!" Apollo nodded once again before running away on all fours.

_Athena P.O.V_

Athena watched him go before turning around, heading in the direction Trucy went. 'Now that I think about it, Trucy did head for the agency like Apollo said... Once I get those two together, no matter what condition, Apollo is still going to apologize...' Athena walled the next couple of blocks, her mind a whirlwind of emotions, before slowly opening the agency building's door. She then sprinted up the stairs, opening the door and slamming it shut behind her, before falling to the ground, exhausted. Her eyes closing before even processing where she was...

Location: Unknown

September 22- Time Unknown

The man smiled as he saw his prey walking by, the wolf's shining white pelt clearly giving away its position to the man. The man smiled darkly, licking his fingers before reaching into one of his pockets. He retracted his right hand, which now held an object, and cocked a gun similar to a shotgun in his left arm. He took the object, and placed it into his gun. 'Sorry mate.' He thought, aiming the gun at the wolf. 'You just angered the wrong people.' He then pulled the trigger.

_**(A:N: Good, bad, needs more work? R&R people! And remember, your flames can warm my family! XD Really though, I'll post this, then I'll edit off my computer in the morning.)**_


End file.
